Rapunzel and her lazy prince
by SleptinNovember
Summary: based on a nice, fluffy fairytale YAY! ShikaHina *sucks at summaries*
1. Prologue

Rapunzel and her Lazy Prince

this is my first fanfic... yay!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess with midnight blue hair and lavander eyes. Her parents, the king and queen, named her Hinata.  
Hinata grew up to be the a beautiful, smart and kind princess. Everyone in their kingdom loved her... Well except for Neji, of course and his assistant Sakura

Meanwhile, in another faraway land not really close to where Hina-hime lives, lived a rather handsome but very lazy prince,  
his royal parents named him Shikamaru. Um, well there's not much to say about Shikamaru, he was really lazy but his looks and intelligance made up for it.

These two were destined to be together, but they do not know it....yet. It will take a gay wizard, an anorexic pink assistant, a totally gay couple, some espadas,  
a gay parade, jealousy, a fluffy ending and advice from a perverted toad sage to make the two destined lovers to be together

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well, that's it, i know it's short.. it was my first try...


	2. Chapter 1: Living the royal life

Rapunzel and her lazy prince

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a peaceful morning in the Nara kingdom when suddenly...

BAM!!!"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL KING!!!" cried Gai. " OUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH MUST NOT BE WASTED!!!" and the continued to blab about the importance of youth and crappy stuff.

After 30 minutes of blabbing about nonsense, Gai noticed that the king was not exactly the king himself but the royal prince Shikamaru.

"will you shut your troublesome mouth? I'm trying to sleep here" he said then Shikamaru went back to sleep

"OF COURSE YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS!!!!! I WILL BRING MY LOVABLE PROTEGE TO GUARD YOU WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING!!! LEE GET OVER HERE!!!" then came rushing a teenage boy

wearing green armor. " YES, GAI-SENSEI??" asked Lee. " I WANT YOU TO GUARD OUR ROYAL PRINCE WHILE HE IS SLEEPING, WE DON"T WANT TO HAVE OUR PRINCE ASSASINATED, DON'T

WE???"

"OF COURSE GAI-SENSEI!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!! AND IF I FAILED THIS MISSION I WILL WALK AROUND THE KINGDOM USING MY HANDS 20 TIMES!!!!"

but then they saw the king-sized bed empty with only a note that says:

_you two are too troublesome_

_-Shikamaru_

_P.S. do NOT look for me_

" OH NO!!! THE PRINCE, HE'S GONE!!! WHAT SHOULD WE DO GAI-SENSEI?!" a panicking Lee said. The suddenly Gai swept Lee off his feet and crushed Lee's lips against his. "Don't worry

my love we will find him... we will never give up" said Gai. then they made out again... and again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well that's Shika's version of chapter one.... ok on with Hina's

(there will be death in the later chapters hint: she is detested by almost everyone and yes the totally gay couple is Gai and Lee)


	3. Chapter 2: The way to the tower

Rapunzel and her lazy prince

Hiashi is very unpredictable..... So is Shizune....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the Hyuuga kingdom, that was morning was not exactly peaceful....

"But uncle, we must protect the princess! You know we have to" whined Neji. "Are you implying to throw my precious daughter in some tower?" said king Hiashi. "w-well, your majesty if

it is put in a negative fashion, w-well, uh, yes in a way, bu" Neji was cut off by a noise behind the door. "Who's there?" said the king. Then reluctantly appeared princess Hinata.

"Father,please don't send me away" said Hinata. "daughter, it's for your own good, I'm sorry but I'm going to consider Neji's suggestion, Don't worry you are to be accompanied by one of

your ladies-in-waiting, Yamanaka Ino, now you may go Hinata. I will have something to discuss with your cousin" said king Hiashi. "yes, father" said Hinata with a defeated voice. Then

she exited the throne room. When she got back to her room tears were flowing on her cheeks. _'It's not fair! I want to help in the war too. Why can't they just let me join the healers....' _she

thought. Then someone knocked on her door. "who is it?" she said as she wiped her tears. "Your highness, your luggage is already down stairs with Lady Ino and the carriage" said the

squire. "Of course I will be there in just a minute" said Hinata. She packed her personal belongings and then left the room. When they got to the carriage Lady Ino said to her"Your

Majesty, is anything alright?" with sincerity and concern in her voice. That's what Hinata liked about her, she is very sincere and caring not like her old lady-in-waiting, Sakura.

yes, Haruno Sakura used to be her old lady-in-waiting.

"no, this is nothing, Ino, I'm fine, really"

"are you sure my lady?"

"yes don't worry, so what were you saying again?"

"Anyway, the court wantes to ma-"

Suddenly, the door of the carriage they were in opened and a man in a black cloak w/ a cat mask on appeared on the doorway. "I'm sorry princess, but I'm afraid this ride is over... same

goes for you miss"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata didn't stutter!! good for her ^ ^


	4. Chapter 3: The Guardians

Rapunzel and her lazy prince

they meet... i think and I'm calling off the espadas sorry :( so is the pervy toad sage i'm deeply sorry :(

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_'ah... this is more like it , no gay weirdos to bother me now I can peacefully sleep'_ the lazy prince thought as he was lying on a tree branch. When suddenly he heard a scream, particularly a high pitched girl scream. Now our prince in this story is undeniably lazy and sometimes his sarcasm sometimes gets the better of him. Then maybe he exposed to gay people too much. But when there's a damsel in distress, his princely instincs kick in.

As soon as he heard the scream, he rushed over to the source and saw a blonde lady being carried by a man w/ a black cloak and a cat mask. He immediately pulled out his sword and effortlessly defeated the cat masked guy. He ran over to the blonde lady and checked if she has injuries only to be slapped in the face. Real hard.

"What the hell! you troublesome woman"

"Troublesome am I?! How dare you!"

"Well whatever! Do what you like. I'm out of here. Troublesome lady"

"wait!"

"what now ? "

"I-I need to ask you a favor "

"Not interested"

"it's my friend, she's locked up in a tower"

"So?"

"What do you mean so?! How could you say so like it's not of a big deal. Now come on! You can and will save her" Ino said as she dragged Shikamaru to the tower. _'What have I gotten myself into' _he thought. After walking for 3 hours, they found a really huge lake, and in the middle of the lake, there stood a very tall tower with no doors or any way of entrance, except a small window. There was a blue haired lady, maybe the same age as he is or maybe a little younger, singing a very beautiful but sad lullaby.

The very moment he looked at her, he felt a very strange feeling. A feeling that he knew her. It was like meeting an old friend. But wait... what the hell is she doing in that tower? And is this blonde girl really her friend? What sort of cruel joke is this? Is sh-

"hey!" Suddenly Shikamaru felt a sharp blow over his head. It was Ino."Stop drooling and make with the saving already!"

"Do you really want me to save your friend? I'm sure you'll do well without me"

"How dare you! I'm a very delicate lady!"

"yeah I'm sure you are"

_'Delicate?! I'm sure you could kill a wild pig with your own bare hands'_ Shikamaru thought as he swam through the deep lake. And when he reached the tiny island, he saw a beautiful _woman _with long black hair getting herbs beside the tower. "Excuse me, miss? Do you know the lady from that tower?" Shikamaru asked. But the _lady_ ignored him, He tried shouting, blackmail even begging. But still, the _lady_ ignored him. "you know, he's not a woman" said a voice behind the black haired prince. When Shikamaru turned around he saw a bandaged guy with a large sword.

_'She's a he?!'_

"Hey Haku! This guy wants to talk to you" the man said. "By the way I'm Zabuza and this is my student, Haku" Zabuza gestured at the beautiful young man (I can't believe I'm typing this) Haku turned around at their direction and said "Yes what can I do for you, young sir?"

"I need to know how to get in the tower"

"why?"

"I'm saving someone"

"Who?"

"A friend"

"Well then... You need to get us first"

* * *

Fight scene next chapter and Ino and Hinata's Flashbacks I'm moody today.... Darn them!!!!


End file.
